1. Field of the Invention
A tray to protect the loop of a loop electrode during sterilization, shipping, handling and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of packages for packaging surgical and medical instruments is well known in the art. Such packages typically have at least one formed therein for receiving and retaining a particular instrument. The cavity is generally designed to conform to sections of the instrument. In order to retain the instrument in the package during shipping, handling, storage and sterilization various undercut projections or other securing methods are provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,114 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,115 describes a ligating instrument comprising an elongated tubular body member supporting a ligature within the shaft and terminating in an external loop which is intended to be drawn tightly about a severed vessel to achieve hemostasis. Such instruments are generally packaged within a unit which includes a relatively stiff retainer card upon which the instrument is mounted with one end of the instrument being held in place at one end of the retainer card by means of a die-cut securing strap positioned near this end of the card and the other, or loop, end of the instrument being held in place at the opposite end of the retainer card through the tensioned engagement of the loop upon a semicircular retainer card extension at such opposite end. The retainer card with a ligating instrument secured thereto is sealed within an outer flexible package, which maintains the instrument in sterile condition. To remove the instrument from the package and the instrument is separated from the exposed retainer card such packages have disadvantages for the use with loop-type instruments. There is the possibility that during transit and/or handling of the package, the instrument will shift within the package. Such movement could result in distortion of the shape of the loop making it more difficult to use the instrument. Another disadvantage of the package lies in the tendency of the loop to assume a relatively sharply cornered triangular set after being held in tensioned engagement with the semicircular extension of the retainer card for any length of time. Such a set, deviating from the preferred circular shape of the ligating loop, makes deployment of the instrument in a surgical operation more difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,112 teaches a package for endoscopic ligating instrument possessing an elongated tubular body and a ligature contained therein which terminates outside one end of the tubular body in a contractible ligating loop. The package comprises a relatively rigid instrument holding member having a base, a first channel in the base of the instrument holding member for receiving, the elongated tubular body of the instrument, a ligating loop retaining member projecting upwardly from the base of the instrument holding member for receiving the ligating loop of the instrument therearound when the elongated tubular body of the instrument is received within the first channel of the instrument holding member. The ligating loop-retaining member is configured to maintain the approximate shape of the ligating loop in an open position and a cover member adapted to be mounted to and to enclose the instrument holding member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,929 shows a package for an elongated surgical instrument having a handle portion, an elongated body portion and a working distal end. The package includes a first channel for receiving the handle portion, a second channel for receiving the body portion and a third channel for receiving the working distal end. At least one flange retains the handle portion in the first channel and a second plurality of flanges retains the elongated body portion in the second channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,908 relates to a package for endoscopic suture system including an elongated body, a suture, a needle attached to the suture and a suture retainer. The suture is connected to and extends from the elongated body into a suture retainer and terminating in the needle. The package includes a first channel for receiving the elongated body formed below the first plane. A first plurality of flanges retains the elongated body in the first channel and a second plurality of flanges retains the suture retainer in the second channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,179 discloses a non-contact protector for medical device including a head portion and a generally cylindrical neck portion attached thereto. The protector comprises a top portion; a pair of opposed side portions flexibly hinged to the top portion, a pair of bottom portions and a stabilizing means. The opposed side portions include locking means for retaining the protector in the closed position and side surfaces which are configured such that when the protector is in the closed position the surfaces surround but do not contact the head portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,917 describes a thermoformed package for a surgical instrument including a tray having at least one cavity with at least one undercut and an instrument can be quickly released from a cavity and from the package without touching the instrument. The package also has an interlocking projection for efficiently storing packages in a dispenser container.
Additional examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,732; U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,157 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,919.